Toaru Reberu Zero no Ryu
by Otaku Prince
Summary: If the right hand can negate anything, have you ever wonder what happens if his left hand has something embedded deep inside him, and what if Touma can do "stuffs" made up of pure mana and AIM diffusion field (combined magic-scence capabilities). Lots of OOC, super strong Touma… pairings not decided yet… so many possible candidates. And please don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

If the right hand can negate anything, have you ever wonder what happens if his left hand has something embedded deep inside him, and what if Touma can summon dragons made up of pure mana and energy (using magic and esper capabilities). Lots of OOC, super strong Touma, no harem… well I still haven't think of some good pairings here… so many possible candidates. And please don't forget to make some reviews.

* * *

><p>A Certain Level Zero Dragon<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Part – 1 Tokyo, Japan – Year 2008<p>

It was one snowy afternoon. The sky is filled with gray-colored clouds. Snow is falling down from the sky. Then under that rain of snow, a boy was playing alone in a playground, and yes, he was alone. No one was there to play with him. No one was there to accompany him. He is just simply alone.

He looked up in the sky and tried to reach out the clouds, but he can't, he was just simply a human after all or is he? While looking up in the sky, he smiled and closed his eyes. The sun was still shining in the sky but in his point of view, everything was gray and gloomy. No life, no somebody and to describe what is there, it was just simply nothingness.

Then a few children arrived in the playground. There were at least seven of them, wearing winter clothes. Seeing the thick snow in the ground, they began to play together. Others began to make a snowman while some began a snowball fight. Seeing them play in the far corner of the playground, the boy began to feel envious with them. Then he stood up and left the swing.

First, he walked slowly and silently into the group of kids who were playing in the snow. Everytime he feels his cover has been compromised, he hid himself in a tree or to any contraptions present in the playground. When he finally reaches close to them, he began to observe them.

Somehow, his cover was blown. Someone manage to saw him hiding behind a big rock in the playground. Then the others began to move close to him. The others were then alerted of his presence. Soon, every one flocks and approach to him.

"Hey, isn't that kid the God of Plague?" a girl asked.

"Yes, I heard it from my mother; he is the God of Plague and the master of misfortunes. We should not come close to him or else he will infect us with the misfortunes he has." Then even before the boy could even speak, the kids who were previously playing in the playground ran away, leaving him behind in the playground.

"Why? Why am I always the misfortunate one? Does the world hates me? Does God hates me?" the boy kneeled down into the snow with his head touching the cold snow. He was crying. His tears began to rain down into the snow.

"WHY?" soon, the boy stood up and clenched his feet. "Well I be forever alone?" The boy stared at the dark clouds that were developing in front of him.

Then the boy watched the sky change in front of him. While observing the falling snow, he then began to look at his wristwatch it was already five o'clock. Slowly he walked away from the playground, with his weary red eyes.

Slowly, but surely, the sun was starting to disappear into the horizon. Later that day, the night began to dominate the skies across Tokyo. Still, it does not matter to the lonely boy. Everywhere he goes, misfortunes always have its talons attached into him. It was as if, the boy is the entity of all those misfortunes. With that, everywhere he goes, everyone just spread out of him, as if they were all avoiding him, which is true.

"It's that creepy child again, let's get out of here."

"Oh, it's him, this is bad… he might curse me with misfortunes, I better get out of here."

"Get away from here God of Plague!"

"It's the lord of misfortunes, get out of here son, he might infect us with misfortunes."

"Why won't you kill yourself, demon."

Everywhere he go, painful words follows him all the time. Along with misfortunes that is always creeping in to his heart and influencing the very core of his personality; loneliness and pain inflicted by everyone avoid him is making a mark in his character. Although he is not this kind of a man who would like to kill anyone in the name of revenge and pleasure, his dark persona is making him look dangerous. However, to sum it all up, the only thing this kid needs is to have someone on his side, someone who would be there to comfort him – someone who would become his friend.

* * *

><p>Part 2: At Home<p>

Finally, after some time walking alone in the streets of Tokyo, the kid finally arrived into his home. Actually he lived alone most of time because his mother always has some business somewhere in Tokyo while his father is working overseas.

Moments later, just before he entered his home, something not right is happening. As soon as he entered the door, huge amounts of smoke began to move out the door. Almost in an instant, he ran to the source of the fire. Searching high and low, he began to investigate where it came from. A few moments later, he found it; it was coming from the kitchen ceiling. It was a blown out wire and it was a large one.

As the fire grew in intensity, the boy began to panic. Not knowing what he should do, he hides himself in the kitchen sink. Hoping someone would come to assist him he hides and protected himself from the fire. Then time began to pass around him and so does the fire. Five minutes pass… ten minutes… then fifteen minutes pass, but still there no signs of help. Finally, the fire began to burn all the furniture around him.

"Help me… Someone please help me…," the boy was crying. His spiky hair was starting to heat to burn up as embers reaches him. Soon his sleepers were caught in fire. Probably, now it was too late for him. The fire has finally reaches out its fiery grasp on the boy. Now only doom is what's left for him.

"Hmmm, how ironic, I never expected that the first thing that would reach out reach out its hands for me is also the one that would kill me." Finally, due to the heat of the fire and the hopeless situation he was in, he just closed his eyes and made a little smile. "I think this way is much better."

Soon he finally let his consciousness drift away in the air. With a smile, he finally accepts his fate, however…,

The fire around him begins to spread out. Then a pulsating action began to disturb the boy's body. It was as if something is coming out from the boy's body. Immediately a blue outline began to envelop his body. Finally, as large explosion erupted with the spiky haired boy in its epicenter. Moments later the fire was, for unknown reasons, extinguished itself. What is left a large crater, with the spiky haired boy lying unconscious in the middle of it.

However, the damage was not limited in the boy's residence. Everything in the thirty-meter radius was blown apart into pieces. Many were injured and but luckily no one died on that day.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Somewhere in the boy's mindscape<p>

"Where am I? Am I dead?" the boy asked. But no one answered.

"Hello, is anybody here? – wait, no one is waiting for me… after all." He said to himself. "Nevermind, no one here is willing to reach out there hand for me."

Moment later, a voice began to reverberate inside this world. It was an ominous and great, and with pride. "**I've been waiting for you, young one,**" it said.

"Waiting for… for me… why would you do that?" the boy asked.

"**Because you are my reincarnation, I am you and you are me… I am your past and you are my future.**" The voice said.

"What did you say?" the boy asked again.

"**I am you and you are me. Whatever, from now on, do not be afraid and try to move forward, it's time to use you power, time to wake up, young one**." Soon, the world that was made up of his thoughts began to disappear. Then light began to pierce into his eyes. Then the first thing he saw was his mother and father.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Inside the Hospital<p>

"Oto-san, Oka-san – am I dead again?" the boy asked.

"No my son, you are still alive. Even though we lost our home again, but it doesn't matter, as long as you are alive my son, then it's fine for me." His mother embraced him tightly.

"Father is here my son, I am here!" his father said.

"Oto-san, Oka-san; why is there no one is willing to reach out there hands for me? Why am I alone?" the none of the two of them could answer the question.

Expecting no answer from his parents, the boy slowly moved his arms into the remote control and turned on the television. When the television was turned, the first thing they saw was the news.

"_Breaking News: All resident in ward 10 was successfully rescued. According to sources there were no fatalities and only a few were fatally injured."_ His mother immediately grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"_What do you think is the cause of the incident in Ward 10?" The reporter asked._

"_I don't know, at first we assumed it was electrical in nature but something does not add up. The presence of a boy in the middle of the crater who manage to blow up a total of 15 residence in the area is very peculiar, and in fact, no one should be even there in the first place," said by an expert wearing a lab coat._

The mother's boy changed the channel again. This time she skipped a few channels. However, the boy asked her to stop.

"_His a monster, he caused all this damage. He even severely injured my wife. If you are watching this, please look at what you did to my wife, you demon." _

Finally, his father reached out his hand to the television plug and pulled it out. Soon the display in the television disappeared, leaving it black.

"Son, don't worry about them, they are all bastards. You have nothing to do what happened out there." His father grabbed his son and embraced him tightly. "You are not a monster! You are my son!"

"Thank you otou-san!" a drop of tear finally began to emerge on his eye. Soon he started crying and later that night, after drying up his tear glands, he finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Part 5: Outside the hospital room<p>

"What should we do with our son?" his wife asked him. The woman and the mother of the spiky haired boy was Shiina Kamijou.

"I think, if we are to preserve his wellbeing and his sanity, I think the best way to do, in our part as his parents is to send his to Academy City. There no one will call him "pestilence and god of plague,"" said the man who was trying to calm his wife down. His name is Touya Kamijou, the father of the spiky haired boy and the wife of Shiina Kamijou.

"But how about his welfare, who will be there to take care of him, and who will be there to guide him?" Shiina asked his husband.

"I don't know my love, but these the only way I know we can free our son from his suffering. Don't worry, we will visit him everytime and all the time." Touya assured his wife.

"Well, if that is the only way for our son to become free from his suffering! We shall send him to Academy City, the place where someone like him will be treated well." Finally, the couple has made up their mind, they will send in their son to Academy City.

* * *

><p>Part 6: One week later<p>

"Otou-san, where are we?" the boy asked his father.

"My son, we are now here in Academy City," his father asked.

"What is Academy City, otou-san?" his son asked.

"This place is the somewhere you will be free from suffering from all those suffering and banishment from society." His father replied.

"Is this the place where no one will throw stones at me or scorned me and curse me with their words?" his son asked, again.

"I hope so, will consider this my son, here you will learn many things were we cannot teach you. You will become someone else here. You will become an esper." His father smiled to his son. "Now, promised me, my son, be a good boy and take care of yourself. From now on, you live alone, away from us, but don't worry about money; we will always send you money, every month!" tears began to drop from his father's eye.

Realizing the pain his father has, the boy didn't make any complaints. He knows what they meant by suffering and he is fully aware of how much pain he has experienced in his childhood. He may not be like those other children playing on playgrounds, but he knows he is completely different from them and this difference could lead him to a bigger world, much bigger than the city of Tokyo.

"Yes, father… I will be a good boy. And I promise you to learn more things here." Smile and tears began to mix up the expression in the face of the young boy. His tears showed the boys sadness while the smile was simply to say that he could promise to his father that he will try live a life of his own here.

Without any second thoughts, Touya immediately brings his son into his shoulders. He embraced with all his might. "Thank you, Otou-san," was the last thing his father heard from his son before his son entered into the walled city of Academy City.

What is the name of that spiky-haired boy; well you guess it… its Kamijou Touma, still ten years old, a proud but lonely son of Shiina and Touya Kamijou. He is the master of the Imagine Breaker, the power that negates all powers including his luck and god's blessings and the only person in the world capable of denying and even cutting down the red strings of fate.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the adventure of our protagonist, Touma… begins!<strong>

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

District 7, inside the windowless building

While Touma was still preparing himself for his new dorm in District Seven, just a few blocks away from his new home, a certain windowless building, an architectural art and a military masterpiece, was standing proud and tall towering over the city skyline. Although the sun is illuminating the entire city brightly, inside this building, not even a speck of light can penetrate here.

Darkness was the only thing you can see in the whole entirety of the building. This building is very spacious but only a few people occupy this building. One of them, and also the most important occupant of this building, is the chairman and also the founder of Academy City. He is no other than Aliester Crowley.

However, something is strange about this occupant. There is a very large structure in the middle of the building. This is a giant transparent cylinder, and one man I floating upside down inside it. Well, it's the man himself, Chairman Aliester Crowley. However today was different, someone is with him.

"Yo, what up, haven't seen you in a long time." The cloaked man wearing a lab coat moved closer to the giant cylinder.

"Did everything went the way we planned it?" the man in the cylinder asked.

"As far as I can see everything went well alright." The cloaked man said.

"About him, is he finally here in Academy City, is the bearer of the Imagine Breaker here?" the man in the cylinder made a very excited grin.

"Yes his here, and if you want to visit him, you can just come out there and walk for a few blocks. That is all." The man take a breath. "And by the way, now that his here, what are you going to do next, go to war?"

"Not yet, my boy is not prepared yet. The only thing we did was to help him awaken the great power sleeping inside his right hand. The next thing for us to do is to awaken what is sleeping in his left hand, and the whole of his power. Until the time he reach that kind of power level, we have to wait for ten to twelve years. Once he has fully awakened his true power, that's the time we shall commence the last step of our plan." The man inside the cylinder said.

"Well then, all I have to do is to spy on the organizations that run inside America. Well then, last question, how much of the error percentage did you account this Kamijou Touma of yours?" the cloaked man asked.

"98 percent of my plan and in fact I consider the rebellion of Kamijou Touma, if he will rebel against me, as DEFCON 1. My number one priority is Kamijou Touma. Did that answer your question?" the man inside the cylinder said.

"I see, well then have a good day and take good care on this weapon of yours. Cultivate him nicely! I don't want my superiors in the US to come knocking my door with a gun in their hand. Its quite messy and I don't like cleaning garbage you know? Well then, see you next time." Almost in an instant, the man disappeared from the room, as if he teleports away from the room.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan about that!" the man inside the cylinder made a malicious grin.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

Hello, good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am the Otaku Prince. Well, this is my fifth story, and if you wonder what will happen to the other story of mine, well, I have to say I am going to turn it into a crossover. I have used too many names, so many Fanfiction and all those copyright laws will come to me.

This story is a story that revolves around Kamijou Touma and his adventures into discovering who he truly is. Well that is all I want to say, and this entire chapter one is only the prologue. Next release, expect that there will be a large time skip and I will not start on the 'Index falling in the sky and landing into the balcony of Kamijou Touma" kind of entrance but I will start at about a few weeks after the Index – Touma encounter. By the way, if anyone of you will ask how much time skip we are talking here, it will be about six years, that is all.

Well, that is all… thank you for reading Toaru Reberu Zero no Ryu (A Certain Level Zero Dragon). And please don't forget to make a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Encounter with Meltdowner

* * *

><p>Part 1 – District 7, May 12, 2014<p>

It has been six years since a spiky-haired boy first entered Academy City. Since then, he had made a permanent residence in this city. In total, he was only able to get out of the city for a vacation six times or once a year. It was tough for anyone living inside the city to get out of it in the first place. First, anyone is required to be checked and then double-checked. In addition to that, dilemma, any gadgets, small or big, are checked and sometimes even confiscated. Security is tight inside the city of science.

Well, it is no wonder why security inside this city is very tight. This city is thirty, maybe even fifty years ahead from the rest of world. American technology, in fact seems primitive compared to the ones built inside Academy City. Because of paranoia, fear of some foreign organization stealing any kinds of technology inside the city, outsiders are rarely allowed to visit the city and insiders are strictly checked all of their belongings, from the bags to the smallest dust inside of it.

Back to our protagonist, everyday like any other day, misfortunes were always chasing him. Everywhere he goes, something bad always happens to him. The reason for his misfortunes is his right hand. His right hand anyway is one of the most powerful weapon the world. His right hand is capable of negating any kind of esper ability, for example, telepathist cannot read his mind, espers with teleport abilities failed to activate their powers in close proximity of him, and espers with destructive powers failed to scratch him. All those abilities are simply negated away into nothingness, and it does not even required him to make even a single step.

Yes, he is one very powerful man. However, for any kind of power, how powerful or how weak it is, one most pay a price for it. In his case, the price for being that powerful is that his fortunes are also negated by his powers. In other words, he is the only man in the world who does not have any kinds of fortune at all. Even his fate is being influenced by his right hand, for his fate, a fate predetermined by whoever out there controlling it, is also being negated by his right hand, giving him the power to make his own fate.

How misfortunate is this man? Since this early morning, he was awoken, violently, when he fell down from his bed and into the floor. Next, when he took a shower, his shower break down with reasons who knows what even though it was last repaired just a week ago. An hour later, by the time he went off to school, the first thing that happened to him was he accidentally step some shit of which who knows who put it in there, maybe someone's dog or cat, and the list of his misfortunes go on and on and on!

Finally, it was nighttime. After living for six years inside this walled city, he was already used to it. Well, the night in Academy City is unlike any other city in the world. Although other cities in the world have something like for example in Tokyo there is the Yakuza, in Academy City… there are handful of organizations and factions fighting each other for supremacy. This is the dark side of Academy City, a place, which behaves and moves like a spider, where once you are caught by its trap, unless if you have to power to resist it, you will be forced to either go with the flow or die in the process.

However, there is a certain district where this kind of violence is rare. This is District 7. Inside this district gangs, skill-outs and even the dark-side factions do not even dare to touch this territory, and why you may asked. It is because this city is known to be the nest of the dragon, or something like that. For those living under the shade and in the corners, District 7, is either a place much like heaven for those who do not want trouble and hell for those who dare make trouble. It all began one night three years ago.

* * *

><p>Part 2 – District 7, three years ago<p>

-Flashback-

It was nighttime. As usual, the nighttime of Academy City is always violent. All districts, from one to twenty-two weren't spared. That includes the home district of the spiky-haired boy, Kamijou Touma. This time he was not that lucky though. The time was close to midnight, and city gangs rule the night.

"What should I do? What should I do? I still have a lot of homeworks! Damn, why did I put it in their in the first place!" the boy asked himself. Running desperately, not because of fear but because he only has a few hours left before his no-class week is over, which is bad for him. Because of this, he failed to realize he was already surrounded.

A few moments later, a group of thirty low-level espers and skill-outs began make their move. Trying to outmaneuver the boy, one level two esper immediately set up a trap for him. His ability by the way is to manipulate sound waves in the atmosphere, which could cripple or even kill any opponents if used properly. Moments later, the sound user esper activated his ability aimed directly to the boy.

However, nothing happened. After he fired several shots, all of them, all attacks that were enough to turn the human brain into liquid, did not even make a dent on the spiky-haired boy. Afterwards, the boy stops moving and stood still. "If I were you, I would get out of here while I still can."

"Don't be too cocky, little boy. What can a twelve-year old boy can do to us, a group of thirty people." One of them immediately charged to the boy with a bat on his hand.

"Seriously, I still have some homework to do. OK! I'll make this quick." Soon a blue outline began to envelop around the boy's body. After that, his right hand began to blur and something like a reptilian head came out from the boy's hand. Less than a second later, the spiky-haired boy was now below the man charging towards him carrying a bat. He immediately grabbed the handle of the bat and punched the man in his stomach sending him away flying.

"Who's next?" the boy asked while carrying the bat with his left hand. "Please, I still have some homework to do… don't add yourselves to my misfortunes please." The boy asked.

"That's it!" Where sending you to hell, boy. Don't you dare underestimate us?" A man immediately grabbed a pistol and aimed it straight to the boys head. Without a sense of hesitation, he immediately presses the trigger, sending a bullet straight to the spiky-haired boy flying faster than the speed of sound.

However, with only a few milliseconds left to spare, the boy immediately dodged the bullet, but he failed to dodge the bullet entirely. His assignment papers, the papers which he spends the rest of his summer vacation answering was hit by the bullet, placing a bullet hole in it. "My paper, my homework… what did you do to my homework!" the boy soon turned his eyes to the man who was holding a gun, "You, you will pay for this!"

Afterwards, all within less than a minute or so, the entire gang of thirty was all drop down. Most of them were severely injured, in which some have a punctured lung, a damage limb, broken bones, and one even has his artery cut, but others failed keep out of the rage of the boy, paying there interruption with the boy's business with their lives.

The survivors of that night, survivors of a certain gang that was almost wiped out in less than five minutes (from encounter to the last move) by a thirteen year old boy, began to dub the boy as the dragon of District Seven. Of course many more gangs tested the power and the boys, and some of them, those who witnessed his power, where either died, traumatize, or unable to move. Of course, those gangs who attacked the boy were automatically disbanded.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Part 3 – District Seven, Present Time<p>

It has been two years since Touma last encountered a gang in Academy City. District Seven, because of his efforts in the past few years, has never been peaceful than ever before. Weak espers and level zeroes who doesn't want to join gangs and who wants to keep themselves out of trouble.

However, tonight is a different night. Someone is asking for trouble in the spiky-haired boy's territory. It was a girl, a woman with a brown long hair and the venue is the certain iron bridge in District 7. Walking slowly in the background, she slowly move in to the spiky-haired who was walking along, whistling with his mouth, without a single glimpse of care in the world. Then, all of a sudden, coming from the direction, he is heading to and a distance of fifty meters, four very powerful particle beams began attacking the boy with powerful intensity.

The shock of the attack was quiet powerful. It was powerful enough to put the boy into the defensive. "I see you have something like a powerful barrier around, you… say are you the spiky-haired boy known in this district as the dragon?" the woman asked.

"Dragon, what are talking about, and what was that attack for! Damnit, why are people always hit me all the time!" the spiky-haired boy said. 'It could have killed me, you know that!"

"Killed you, what are you saying, I even failed to make a scratch on you! Say, what is your name! I think you are a worthy opponent for me!" the woman asked.

"My name, I am Kamijou Touma, level zero!" the boy sighed after saying the word 'level zero'. "I don't like hitting woman you know?" the boy said.

"What you're a level zero! You're joking me right!" the woman said.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask! Wait what is your name?" the boy asked.

"Then… but... how did you manage to withstand my attack. How did you do that?" the woman was shocked. She immediately knows that the boy was telling the truth. It was because is expression was too sincere to even lie.

"I don't know! Anyway, again… what is your name? That's what I want to asked you, in exchange for hitting me without reasons." The spiky-haired boy said.

"How dare you… anyway… you have to defeat me first before I tell you my name!" the woman asked.

"Fine, you win… I don't care about knowing your name anyway!" and soon the boy walked away as if the woman in front him was nothing to do about his life, which is true by the way. Seeing the boy ignoring her, pissed marks began to appear in her head.

"You… how dare you insult me...? Come back here you bastard or I'll kill you," soon the woman began generating ten balls of light around her. Almost in an instant, multiple machine gun-like strikes began manifest in the battlefield. It was fired in such an intensity that it is enough to destroy an entire army. However, a few moments later, after the smoke finally dissipates…

"Do you really want a fight?" the boy looked back, with not even a single scratched in his body or a simple cut in his clothing.

"What! What are you?" the woman asked. A few moments later, a blue outline began to emerge in the boy's body. Soon he began moving closer to the woman. Less than a second later, he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of here. "What am I? I am Kamijou Touma, of course." Soon he immediately touched and grabbed the woman's arm with his right hand and pinned her down in the bridge's pillar. "There, you won't be attacking me for now, and now, again I ask you who are you and why are you doing this?" he asked.

The boy is now in front her. She is pinned in a wall. She cannot move and then she attempted to blast the boy with her powers however, nothing happens. "I guess I lost then, well my name is Mugino Shizuri and I am a level five number four. Well, do I need to attack a pedestrian anyway who is walking alone in District 7?" the boy sighed and then left the woman alone.

"Is that so, then, because I win, I want to ask you not to bother me. So excuse me, I still have some work to do." The level five was left speechless. No one before him has ever bitten here that fast. It was as if she was nothing but a pipsqueak. "Wait, are you really level zero?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes I am! My ability is the Imagine Breaker!" the boy waved his hand; soon he disappeared from site, leaving the helpless level five behind.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

District Seven, the same day

While a battle was unfolding in a certain iron bridge, somewhere in the city another esper was watching the drama. She has a blonde hair and has a star like thing in her eyes. She is also one of the level fives.

Watching from a safe distance, sitting on a chair, and acting like a queen, she watches the battle as if it was on television with pleasure. At first, she thought that number four would win this battle effortlessly, but when she turned her attention on the boy, something is wrong. She can definitely see him, she knows he was there, but when she uses her ability on him, it was all for nothing. It was as if he was not there, as if he does not exist at all, telepathically. It was as if a barrier is protecting the boy's mind against her attacks. For the first time in her career as a level five telepath, she has finally found someone who has something like a defense mechanism much more efficient than any she encountered.

"I would like to meet you soon, Kamijou Touma!" the girl said, while watching the boy in a distance, who was leaving the startled and shocked level five behind.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

Well you have it; this is my Chapter two of my TAMNI Fanfiction. I know his is some kind of awkward, but I hope you will bear my grammar, and yes the story, sorry about it.

About the harem thing, I realized it is pretty hard to make a TAMNI Fanfiction without a harem. Well, don't worry the harem will only be at the start of the story, but as the story goes by, the harem will slowly become a single pairing, and the question who should I pair up with Touma?

Leave your suggestions and your comments in the review. Do not forget to review and tell me what I should add in my story. Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Three Way Restaurant Encounter

Part 1 – In a certain restaurant in District Seven – May 13, 2014

Less than twelve hours ago, less than a few kilometers away from the current venue, a bloodless "bloody" battle took place. The participants were no other than our protagonist, Kamijou Touma – the alleged dragon of District Seven. The other one were our longhaired woman and arguably one of the most feared girl in the whole of Academy City – the leader of ITEM and the number four level five... Mugino Shizuri.

Well the battle last night was a one sided battle – with the mysterious wielder of Imagine Breaker as the victor.

That is why today someone is very pissed off (well, you know who).

So now, Mugino, along with her friends were hanging off in a certain restaurant, of course with her co members in ITEM. They were Takitsubo Rikou (a level four AIM Stalker), Kinuhata Saiai (a level 4 Offense Armor), and Frenda Seivelun (level unknown, ability unknown).

"Basically, you got defeated by a level zero - that is impossible, tell us Mugino-sama, who is this man you are talking about?" Kinuhata asked.

"Do I look like I am lying here?" Mugino exploded on anger.

That explosion of anger by Mugino soon raised question marks on everyone's mind. Well, who could have thought that a level zero could topple down a level five without even breaking a drop of sweat unless he is not just an ordinary level zero?

This is what Takitsubo wants to know.

"So, Shizuri-san, who is this man anyway? Do you know his name?"

Thus, our level five queen of the dark side of Academy City turned her head into her friend.

"Yes, I know his name, and I think it is Kamijou Touma. I ask him who is, but he just keeps on telling me he is an ordinary level zero," and so everyone fell silent, after hearing the name of the man.

Well, it did not ring warning bells in their mind, since the only thing they know about the sleeping dragon of District Seven is that he is a man who occasionally finishes an entire gang mercilessly, especially if you do something on his homework.

One such case of the Sleeping Dragon incident is that one of the men in a gang fired a bullet to this extraordinary level zero esper, who instead of hitting him, manages only to damage his precious homework. In the end, none of them remained standing.

Part 2: Just outside of that certain restaurant, same day

However, while the girls were talking about ten level four espers began to surround them from all sides. Soon two more espers, entered the building, carrying firearms.

Commanding them was a girl with a blond hair and a starlike figure in her eyes. Along with her right hand is a remote control. She is no other than Shokohou Misaki... the number five level five.

"Bee 1 – on site!"

"Bee 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 – on site!"

"Bee 7, 8, 9, and 10 – on site!"

"Bee 11 and Bee 12 – on site!"

"Queen Bee, all twelve bees are in position and ready to strike!"

Hearing that all her underlings are in position, which are all level fours – from teleporters, telekinetisists, gravity manipulators, and electromagnetic manipulators – she then began to smile, maliciously.

"Begin operation!" and so the telepathists along her ranks launched a single command from their queen!

"This is orders from the queen – START!" and so the operation starts.

First, one of the operatives inside the building threw multiple smoke screen canisters and flash bangs. Then, there was the explosion which followed immediately after the flash bangs and the smoke screens where thrown.

"Mugino-san we are under attack!" shouted Frenda.

"Shit! I did not expect for her to move right away!" Mugino yelled. After that, she then activated several high-energy particle balls and waited for any signs of the opponent. After all, even a level five can also be affected by the blinding flash of the flash bang and the sense disabler special smoke screens only available in Academy City.

"Who are you talking about, basically?" Saiai asked.

"Shokohou Misaki – the Mental Out! I guess she wants to have information about him too. Besides she even risked telling out her position by attempting to read my mind last night... and I guess, she manages to learn his name!"

"In other words she's not satisfied about learning his name alone. What a masochists!" Saiai said.

While they are talking about whom the perpetrator of the attack is, a few teenagers burst in from the windows. They were all wearing military class infrared googles. Then one of them fired a Taser round on the hooded girl (Kinuhata Saiai) bringing her down to the ground.

"Mugino-sama – I cannot move. Someone just shoot a Taser round at me." She said.

"Shit who the hell is out there. I will kill you Mental Out, if I even saw you today."

After Saiai was brought down to, the ground by a Taser round, two more figures in the shadows began to make their own move and standby on their position. After that,

"GRAVITY: X10" yelled by one of the attackers and his target - Takitsubo Rikou.

"GRAVITY: X10" yelled by the other attacker and his target - Frenda Seivelun.

In unison, after those attackers invoked their words, the gravity around the two girls was multiplied by a certain magnitude. Instantly, the two of them were brought down by extreme weight equal to 10Gs. That gravitational pull is enough to kill a human being in mere minutes and causing the human organs to fail and for the heart to collapse by its own weight and the sheer pressure of the weight of the blood, causing the two of them to black out immediately.

A few seconds after, the battle was finished and the smoke around them began to settle down. Saiai was down in the ground, entangled by the iron bars created by the electromagnetic manipulator earlier just to make sure she could not move. Frenda and Rikou were left down and defeated in the ground, still under the influence of the two gravity manipulator espers but lowered to a certain extent just to let them unable to move.

Then, there was the Meltdowner herself, surrounded by nine level four espers, with their firearms and their offensive abilities all aimed at her, and for the fate of the shop, it was unrecognizable and damage to an extent.

Part 3: Just outside of that certain restaurant, the same day

Well, while all the commotion was all happening inside that certain restaurant, just less than ten meters away from that certain restaurant, a spiky haired boy was happily walking around in that day. Well, you know who he is, but for those who do not know our spiky haired protagonists – his name is Kamijou Touma.

Well, enough for the introductions and back to the scene – and now to answer everyone's question, why is he walking right there happily like he is in heaven? This is the answer! His day started nicely and today he was thinking that today might be a good day for him, since he woke up at the exact time, and he woke up just like any other human in this world, which made him happy like he is in heaven. Then, there was his fridge, which did not turned off on itself just as it was doing in the last three weeks (maybe his misfortunes created virtual rats and destroyed the wirings of his fridge).

He has a very fine breakfast today. He also have a fine bath, since his bathroom did not malfunctioned again just as it was doing for years already, malfunctioning right on the middle of his bath. In additional to that, today, no dogs even dared to chase him. No anime shit was laying right down in the ground, waiting for his misfortunate shoe to step on it. No driver today was also drunk enough to drive erratically, waiting to hit him.

Today, it seems to be a very fortunate day for our protagonist.

Therefore, he was walking cheerfully on the streets in parallel to that certain restaurant. Thinking that he might buy some nice cold drinks today, he then stopped in front of that restaurant. After all today is a very hot day.

After a few seconds of mental argument either to buy or not to buy drinks, he finally decided to buy some. Walking all around the city in the middle of the day is tiring even for a male teenager, even if it was just a few blocks walk around the district anyway.

He was about to open the door of that certain restaurant when suddenly, a series of explosion took place in that building. First, the glass door broke into pieces. Then a chair and soon followed by a table came flying right into the boys direction, who was standing in the door, who's only thought was to drink something today. Thankfully, his barrier, which is 24/7 on, and effective against anything whether it is physical or psychic in nature, immediately deflected the flying debris away from him.

"You got to be kidding me!" the spiky haired boy yelled, causing his barrier to expand dramatically. That sudden high-speed expansion of his barrier immediately cancelled out the effects of gravity manipulation that was happening a floor above him, which was dragging down the entire structure along with it.

Soon, the damages done earlier by psychic powers were restored moments later, but not in the best of its former shape.

However, his very fortunate day ended – and thus he welcomed his misfortunate life back with a large sigh.

Part 4: Second Floor of that certain restaurant, that same day

Back to four girls who were pre-emptively attacked by the fifth strongest level five in Academy City, Mugino Shizuri's position is not that good. After all, being surrounded by robot like and very loyal bees of Shokohou Misaki is not like your ordinary walk in the park. These bees are more than willing to die for their queen after all.

"Shokohou Misaki you bastard... come out now!" yelled by the very pissed off Meltdowner.

Then, there was a silhouette of the girl, which appeared out in the devastation and the dust clouds that was still lingering around the battlefield between the top espers, and so a gust of wind from the outside caused by the explosions earlier in that battle. There, the blond girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform soon came out. She was Shokohou Misaki, the level five number five Mental Out.

"Hi there, Shizuri-san... To tell you about this attack, I never thought that ITEM top members could be easily breached by my bees. I guess I am just a better tactician than you." She boasted.

"You goddamn bastard, what do want with me!" the Meltdowner asked.

"What I want... tell me who is that handsome man who manages to defeat you – as if you were nothing!" she asked.

"You have been sneaking in my mind just last night while I was in the middle of the battle against him. Say, are you going to go and take revenge on him for defeating me? How sweet of you, Mental Out!" Shizuri said.

"Taking revenge, do not make me laugh, Meltdowner. Anyway, tell me, before I ask my bees to crush you."

However, the Meltdowner is still, the number four level five. She is not like someone who can be beaten easily by the Mental Out.

"Do not be to confident, Mental Out, have you forget what the Meltdowner can do?" and soon, fifteen high-energy particle balls appeared around her. They then locked onto their respective targets, including the Mental Out.

"Oh, I see, are you talking about that high-energy particle balls? I guess you still lived up to your name, Meltdowner! Anyway, one more time, what do you know about Kamijou Touma?" Shokohou then grabbed her remote control and pointed it right in front of Mugino Shizuri, the Meltdowner.

Soon, another silhouette appeared out in the blue. He was wearing the usual t-shirt and black pants. Moments later, an unknown force began to pulse out from that certain silhouette, clearing out the dust cloud that was still present in that area, near the stairs, which leads down to the ground floor.

He has a spiky gravity defying hair.

He is Kamijou Touma, the Academy City's Imagine Breaker Level Zero.

"I am, Kamijou Touma, so what do you want with me, Blondie?"

Between the Lines:

"Kamijou Touma... you are Kamijou Touma! How did you manage to get this close without even detected by my AIM field! Just like last night, how did you manage to move undetected!" the Mental Out asked.

"Hey what are you doing here!" the Meltdowner asked.

Soon, our protagonist scratched his head and turned his head to the two girls, which was ready to throw everything they have on each other.

"For the first question, it is because of my Imagine Breaker. I do not know actually how it works or to what extent my ability can do. By the way, let me introduce myself again... I am Kamijou Touma and I am a level zero... nice to meet you Blondie. For the second question, I live in this district... so, am I not free to roam around my home district, Miss Grumpy Lady?"

Then, question marks and tick marks appeared out of nowhere on top of the two level fives.

"Level Zero, with this much power?"

"Who did you call Miss Grumpy Lady?" and so, Mugino aimed all of her high-energy particle spheres to that certain spiky haired boy and fired everything she have on that spiky haired boy at a very powerful intensity.

Yet, the results, just like last night... were still the same.

In fact, it did not even made a dent on his barrier, and instead, his left hand glowed slightly, however no one noticed because... it was so thin.

"Geez, Miss Grumpy Lady, how many times do I have to tell, do not fire your crazy and scary beams on me, you might kill in the process, you know?"

Then, a gloomy atmosphere soon covered the entire room, and then question marks appeared on everyone's mind. Like –

"What the heck, how did the man manages to absorb all that energy?"

"How in the name of the Queen Bee did that happen? Holy shit!"

"What just happened out here?"

Like everyone has been doing, the Mental Out herself was bombarded by questions of her own. She has once encountered the number one, and the number one was just reflecting all kinds of attacks pointed him. This boy, however, just absorbed all of them like it was nothing.

"Who are you!" the Mental Out, who has no ability to pierce in to the mind of the boy who can simply defeat any esper out there and yet, was known with only the title level zero. Then, a series of loud beating sounds began to come out in her well-developed chest. Looking straight and on the eye (or eye-to-eye), she was simply mesmerized at looking at the boy.

"Who am I, I am Kamijou Touma... *sigh* how many times do I have to tell anyone my name, geez!" for Shizuri, all she sees were butterflies flying on top of his head. For Misaki, all she sees in this boy was flowers, nice scenery, and romantic things in the background. For everyone else on that scene – there was a very powerful scary sinister background around the spiky haired boy.

"Anyway, for anyone who causes this, can you please stop this?"

Hearing those request from our level zero boy, Shokohou simply nodded and grabbed out her remote. "Everyone, cease on everything that you are doing and make your retreat. See you all back in the hive," and everyone release all of their influences on the remaining three girls who were still lying unconscious in the ground.

After Shokohou's group made their hasty retreat, Touma soon turned his head on the three girls lying unconscious in the ground. "Hey, Miss Grumpy Lady, friends of yours?"

"Umm... yes, they are!" she replied.

"I see! Well then, they will all be all right, I assured you that. Anyway, an ambulance is coming. There is a certain hospital here where that frog-faced doctor is working. Just ask him and he will fix any kind of injuries. Now then, good bye!" Touma then grabbed a bottle of cola that was lying down on top of the table near him and walked down on that certain staircase.

"Just what kind of guy is he?" Shizuri asked herself with slight reddening effect in her face.

"That is what I want to ask you," Misaki answered with a slight blush in her face.

-End of Chapter-

There is my latest update. Sorry for a very late update. I was waiting for New Testament Volume 11... Moreover, practically, I have read it like four to five times already. In addition to that, I was working hard on a different story – When Two Worlds Collide. Well, it's a straight Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story that has concepts from my number one light novel – Toaru Majutsu no Index and the Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index and at the same time the world of advanced weaponry and extreme science.

Well you have it; this is my Chapter three of my TAMNI Fanfiction. I know this is some kind of awkward, but I hope you will bear my grammar, and yes the story, sorry about it.

About the pairings, I still do not know whom should I pair with Touma. I would love it to be Othinus, however, I also like him to be paired with Shizuri, Misaka, Index, Birdway, Lessar, Kanzaki, Itsuwa and many more and especially Shokohou Misaki... I found out while reading volume 11 of TAMNI: NT that she has the earliest relations with Touma. However, Touma's mind was erased making Index the first one...

**DAMNIT, I CANNOT DETERMINE WHO IS THE HELL SHOULD I PAIR WITH HIM... THEY ALL HAVE EQUAL STANDING FOR ME.**

By the way, I was even so bothered with the pairings that I almost make a third Fanfiction story about him and Princess Carissa pairing... and those permanently linking Touma into the British Royalty, while making Princess Carissa as the crowned princess of the whole of Britannia. However, that is still in the blueprint section.

By the way, good night gentlemen. Leave your suggestions and your comments in the review. Do not forget to review and tell me what I should add in my story. Thank you for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4: Risky Night

* * *

><p>Part 1 – On the shores of a certain river in District 7, May 20, 2014<p>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime...<p>

The sky is beautiful and cloudless, with stars twinkling in the sky, amidst the intense light pollution of Academy City.

There was the moon too, shining bright in the sky, Yes, it was a full moon! Looking at it, indeed it was beautiful and breathtaking...

This night is excellent for stargazers. This night is good for aviators and mariners alike. Indeed this night is good for everyone living under the blanket of atmosphere here in Academy City.

But not for me...

Why you may ask?

I don't know how or when I became involved in this incident but before I knew it... we are being chased down by an unknown enemy.

But I'm not alone.

Beside me running like there's no tomorrow is a girl. She has a blonde hair, a magnificent bust size (well that bust size surely is eye-catching) and is wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

She is Shokohou Misaki, the popular Mental Out, the number five level five.

Well, who am I you ask...

I am no other than the most misfortunate person in the surface of the Earth... only powers – the Imagine Breaker and a level zero. My name is Kamijou Touma. Konbanwa mina.

"Hey what the hell are you murmuring about, Touma-kun?"

"Nothing in particular, so who are those –?"

Soon a barrage of bullets came flying in to my direction; however, thanks to the barrier that surrounds me all the time (24/7), none of them ever hit me. But that it isn't my concern really is, the one I am concerned about is the girl who is on my right side.

After all, the barrier only protects me, and only me.

What a selfish power I have.

"Who are those guys chasing us now?" I asked.

"I think they are from deadlock. And I think what's chasing us right now are Queen Drivers." She replied.

Well, I wonder what's Deadlock and Queen Drivers is, but one thing is certain... they mean misfortune to me.

Well, speaking about misfortunes and deadlocks, unfortunately, we find ourselves in a dead-end.

Running everywhere and not knowing where we are going, suddenly, we find ourselves between walls and the river shore. Well, swimming into the river, might be a good – or it might be a bad idea after all.

Then feeling out how cold the night is in my skin, maybe it's a bad after all.

Well, I guess this is the end for outrunning the enemy, I guess.

Wait they are in motorcycles, right? So, why am I thinking of outrunning them in the first place anyway?

I really am idiot, after all.

So...

"Hey Touma-kun? Any good ideas?"

"None in particular. I guess, I shall stand here and fight!"

"Fight but they... they are –"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

Anyway, good luck for me then, as if any good fortunes are going to come to me anyway.

By the way, this is what happened to a certain girl and me anyway before this unfortunate cloudless night happened...

Now let's go back six days... before all of these happened... to a certain wreck two blocks away from my dorm.

* * *

><p>Part two – District Seven, May 14, 2014<p>

Well what happened yesterday was quite disturbing alright.

Many things here and there happened.

One such incident was the organized fight between two powerful espers. It was between Shokohou Misaki, the Mental Out, and her bees against Mugino Shizuri, the Meltdowner, and her top members of the organization "ITEM," the organization she is leading.

In the end there quarrel, a quarrel I have idea what's the cause of it, was settled out peacefully.

Well now, it's Monday. I was walking from way back to my Dorm. It was afternoon. Well, just like any other days, my life was already full of misfortunes and I dare not to enumerate them today.

While walking down the road, I passed on this place, the place where my seemingly "fortunate day" ended, and with a bang. Then, I soon scanned everything that was there. Well, it's still a wreck but not like yesterday. Thinking about the scale of the damage, I hope the owner of the shop would recover from this disaster.

However, another incident is bound to happen to me again (well it isn't a surprise anymore).

I feel that there is something triggering the barrier around me to react, but its invisible.

Then...

"I'm impressed! I have never found a human who can resist my power and on this degree."

Suddenly, a girl wearing Tokiwadai uniform with a great bust appeared. She's Shokohou Misaki, the one who cause misery for a certain shop owner.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just... I just want to know what kind of person who is powerful enough to fail my Mental Out ability for a consecutive 78 times. No one has ever done that before. I think, even Accelerator would succumb to the effects of my ability after the tenth time."

Seventy-eight times, so that's what's bugging my barrier since this afternoon. And then who's Accelerator? I starting to think now how uninformed I am right now.

"Say, are you tailing me since I came out from my school?"

"Tailing, how would you call that tailing?"

What is this girl talking about? I wonder what runs in her mind right now.

"What how should I call it then?" I asked.

She then closed her left eye seductively and points his hand to me, with a remote on it.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm stalking you?" she said proudly.

Now I'm starting to think something isn't right here. She said she's stalking me. Who would believe that? That's a lie.

Well, I think maybe not.

"I prefer you stop that. It's quite troublesome you know."

Then her eyes opened wide and her jaws dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe it, even at this very close range, I can't even see nor touch your mind. You even felt it even if it a very quick attack to your mind."

"Yeah! Yeah! Now stop it okay?"

"No, I want to know why and how you do it!"

And now she's pouting. What a troublesome situation I have entered this time! Troublesome!

"You know what, I think I like you know Kamijou-san, or should I say, Tou-san!"

Tou-san – TOU-SAN! Why is she calling me father now? Damn it's very troublesome indeed.

"Hey you know what star-eyes – don't call me Tou-san, its feels kind of weird you know." I complained.

"Star-eyes, it sounds weird but –"

This is starting to become a weird and awkward situation.

"But if it's from Tou-kun, then I would be happy if you call me like that!"

She soon placed her fingers in her mouth and made a seductive stance out of it. I don't know what is she trying to say here, but I think this girl is playing tricks with me.

Sorry but I don't like to play with you. I still have a ton of homework waiting for me.

"Nevermind! Sorry but I have some work to do. And don't call me Tou-kun. What do you think of me, some kind of food or some sort of herbs."

"I think you have made a mistake there, Tou-san... Tou-kun and Touki doesn't even sound alike, it's not even close to Tofu. By the way, if you want some kind help, I can give you that. You know, I can control fifteen people at the same time, you know. And, in addition to that, I can even help you in some "other ways.""

That statement just froze me for a second. But, I should not take this kind of temptation. Just go on!

JUST GO!

"B-B-B-Bye!" I said forcefully.

She then smiled. I don't know what that mean but I think she's trying to play with me again. How troublesome!

"Bye Touma-kun. From now on, I shall call you Touma-kun!"

Touma-kun huh, not bad! Damn it, she got me this time! Not bad!

I guess I should play with her, but not by her rules!

"Do as you wish!"

I soon ran away as fast as I can to avoid anymore "-unnecessary" incident to happen to me. So much misfortune has happened to me this time. I have to avoid more of them!

"Don't hesitate to ask me about the "other things"!" she said.

"AS IF I WOULD ASK YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I yelled from the distance.

Then, finally, the night is over, yet I feel something is different too.

I feel that, except for Shokohou Misaki's AIM field, I feel that a whole set of AIM fields, not one but a whole bunch of them is keeping an eye on me.

Maybe it's just my imagination.

* * *

><p>Part 3: In a certain park – May 17, 2014<p>

It has been three days since then.

Yeah three days... three suspicious days that is. Whether I'm at school, at the way back home or back in my dorm... I always feel something is following me all the time.

Maybe I'm getting paranoid. But I know that's not it. I know more than that. After all, that this world isn't something you should trust with everything.

I witnessed that first-hand during my childhood as well as my adolescence days.

Whatever that is, whoever is he that is keeping an eye on me, I should be prepared at what they are going to do next.

Anyway, today, I don't know what kind of situation or scenario my misfortunes have enstored to me today.

My misfortunes, by the way I think has a mind of its own... always-scheming everytime on how to make me suffer. In the end, I always wonder what kind of fate – if fate even exists by the way – has for me.

Today, I don't how did I end up here, but before I knew it, I was now standing right in the middle of a certain park, the park where that broken vending machine (who knows who broke it) keeps eating only my money and keep others money intact. Well, whatever may happen today - whatever it is, I'm already expecting it.

After all, my right hand has a tight grip hold of my misfortunes... and misfortunes always comes running at me like water from a river being dragged down to a waterfalls.

But, I know – I'm not alone so...

"I know you're out there, so please come out now!" I said.

Soon a noise coming from behind a bench reached to my ears, immediately catching my already alerted attention. I was preparing to make my defensive action once everything gets out of control.

But what happened next wasn't something I should say I was expecting to happen.

"You're quite sharp Touma-kun! I'm starting to like you more now than three days ago!"

It was Shokohou Misaki. Well I was expecting her to appear now, however... something still bothers me.

I was sure that there were more pairs of eyes and ears who were observing and stalking me just now. My senses can't be fouled like that.

My suspect is that it could be her fault. Maybe she deployed her bees and made them stalk me all the time. I wonder what she is thinking about this game.

"Ohh, it's you Starry Eyes! I never thought I would come to see you here. Do you live nearby?"

"Yes, I do live nearby but –"

"But –?"

"But I do live in an all-girls dorm you know. Our landlady is quite strict especially to dealing with a girl and a boy hanging out alone inside the dorm. I'm sorry but I think I can't serve your sadistic side of you with my masochistic servings of mine!"

Okay that is a little to ero – no I mean intimate type of statement. So she sticks and still plays by that rule huh! Well I guess I have no choice but to play it more seriously.

Well I don't know why she is wasting time on playing jokes and trying to trap me with her traps, but is she aware of the presence around her, or maybe...

"Hey Starry Eyes, I have a question for you."

"What is it Tou-ma-kun?"

I soon walked closer to her. Moments later, after a few steps forward I finally manage to stand close to her, standing so close that the sleeves of our uniforms touch each other.

"How many of your people are you sending to stalk me, Shokohou-san?"

Misaki's eyes soon widen up after hearing my question. She then slowly turned her head and slowly turned her eyes to me. Seeing that surprised expression, I then knew it that she might be involved or she might knew something about it.

"I see!"

"Would you tell me?"

"Well I can tell you only one thing, I didn't sent out my bees and that's the truth. I do know something and that is something or someone is tailing the two of us. That's all there is that I know. Nothing more!"

Someone is tailing her too! Who could that be and why are they tailing her?

"Tell me everything you know!"

"I have no idea who is tailing you. But for me, I have an idea!"

"Then who is it! Who is it that was tailing you?"

"That's a secret!"

"Why aren't you telling me something?"

"That is because there are some people who prefer not tell anyone something like that!"

Well I don't know what happened, but before I knew it, the atmosphere around us suddenly turned from a playful and childish atmosphere to an intense and heavy atmosphere.

Maybe something happened to her to in the past.

I guess I should do something about it.

"Then maybe I should help you, Shokohou Misaki!"

Then almost in a blink of an eye, a huge and surprised reaction took place. Misaki eyes widened after hearing it.

I hope I can really help her... whatever her problem is.

"You will help, you're joking right! You're paying me back aren't you?"

"I'm serious. I would never ever joke on something like this. I feel that – well – I should help you out on this."

"Aren't you too kind on someone whom you just meet just four days ago?"

"Too kind, probably, but don't worry about it because even if I've just meet you a second ago, I would still help you. I know that something is bothering you."

Okay now when did I start talking like this? Maybe it's because of reading too much romance manga I guess.

"Well then, I would let you help me. Let's see what a Level Zero can do, Kamijou Touma."

"Perfect!"

"Well then, I should move now, I would like to go into action now!"

"Okay Bye Bye now Touma-kun!"

"Okay okay, Starry Eyes! Remember, we are under surveillance. I think we should move quietly for now!"

"Maybe I should really stalk you, Touma-kun, now that you have given me the idea of stalking you using my bees!"

DAMN IT! DON'T TELL ME... I GUESS I SHOULD BE CAREFUL OF THE WORDS I'M GOING TO USE NEXT TIME! CURSES!

"I wouldn't do it if I were you then!"

"You are very interesting Touma-kun. That's why I like you even more!"

"Sorry but I'm not that interesting you know!" I then walked away out of the park, leaving here alone there, who seemed to look even more distressing that I thought.

"What could she be hiding?"

* * *

><p>Part 4: In a certain restaurant in District Seven – May 18, 2014<p>

"How troublesome!"

Well, that's the only thing I can say right now. Now I can sense that two different groups are stalking me right now. With more sets of eyes monitoring me every now and then, I'm starting to think that the best place for me to have my private time nowadays is in my toilet.

But I guess, even my restroom isn't even a safe place anymore. I found a small camera in there.

**DAMN IT! COULD THOSE PEOPLE EVEN LET ME HAVE MY PRIVATE TIME ONCE IN A WHILE!**

I guess the most private places left for me now are the public toilet. Damn those misfortunes of mine... always are dragging me into a situation like this.

Thinking about what that esper could be saying two nights ago - I now think she's serious about stalking me, isn't she.

Well whatever it is, someone came in to my room just this morning and sent a letter to me. It says that someone wants to meet with me in a certain coffee shop just three blocks away from my dorm, right next to that windowless building.

Okay now back to the present time – right now, I am sitting in a table at a certain coffee shop with a certain someone. Well, you know who it is, the middle school girl who dragged me into a situation like this – Shokohou Misaki.

"So, what's with the camera in my bathroom, huh, starry eyes!"

Well, whether it's a girl or it's a boy, anyone would be very pissed off if they found a camera in their restrooms after all, right?

No wonder right now, I said that statement to the girl in front of me in a very pissed off voice.

"Do you have any evidence to say that I was the one who did it? Say Touma-kun, aren't you accusing me again."

"Well, who could I suspect to do something like that... besides the only person I remembered to say something like that was you?"

That's right! She told me that she is going to stalk me this time, and for real!

I thought it was a joke but with all sorts of devices lounge into me room, I can suspect someone is monitoring my every action. Well, if I say that to someone, they would clearly answer me that I was just a prank, but this is too much!

The devices installed in my room was placed in such strategic locations, one would think that only professionals would do something like that!

"However, Touma-kun, about the devices inside your room, I do have asked someone to install something like that in your room, but only four of them... one in the door, one in the window, one in front of your bed and finally one in your bathroom –"

So you are the one who installed that thing into my room then. I knew it.

But something is bothering me. Why there are only four. She said four right...

So what about the microphones and the other six cameras installed into my room.

"But, Touma-kun, I swear, I wasn't the one who installed the other electronic devices inside your room. The one I asked to do that job said to me that he found out some other devices there. In fact he found some bugs in your cabinet when he inspected it."

"I guess someone really is serious on monitoring my every actions!"

"Well, Touma-kun, I guess I should be the one, including that Number Four idiot, who should be apologizing to you for dragging you into such mess. I guess I should really tell you something."

Tell me something. What is it?

Is this something about the weird stalking and monitoring that I have felt since that incident in a certain restaurant?

Okay, then I should listen to her then.

"Actually, I have been conducting reconnaissance, intelligence gathering, and espionage actions together with my bees. We found out something that there weren't just one!"

"Not just one, what do you mean?"

She then moves close to me, and touch the collar of my t-shirt. She then removes something out of it.

It was a bug, so small I didn't even noticed it was even there in the first place. She then moves even closer to me, until her lips were so close to my ear, so close that I could even hear her breathing.

"There was more than one organization that is stalking you right now, Touma-kun! It seems that there are more sets of eyes stalking you right now, far more than I could even imagine!" she whispers.

"What do you mean more than one?"

"Yes, there is more than just organization that were spying on you right now. In fact, I thought it was only the skill-outs that were spying on you, I was wrong!"

'What do you mean? And what do the Skill-Outs have to do in this?"

"Touma-kun, I never thought you were this popular. So popular that when you stopped the fight between two level fives a few days ago, two organizations immediately hook themselves in and joined the stalking and monitoring campaign against you!"

"Who were they?"

"They are –"

"Well, well, well – what do we have here?"

"Wow, Kami-yan, I never thought that YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW and begun dating such a beautiful now! TRAITOR!"

All of a sudden, two persons appeared out of nowhere. I never thought that these idiots would come out right now and cut down the conversation between Misaki and me just when we are now at the most important part of the talk.

By the way, they are my colleagues from the Delta Force – Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce. I hate to admit it though.

"KAMI-YAN YOU TRAITOR! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE ALREADY DATING SUCH A BEAUTIFUL BLONDE LADY! DAMN YOU!" – And that was my blue-haired perpetually close eyes friend, Aogami Pierce, the self-proclaimed Fetish King. However, there is more to this man though.

"THERE'S NO MORE DENYING IT! IT'S CONFIRMED, THE KAMI-YAN DISEASE HAS FINALLY RISEN! SOON THE DISEASE WILL SPREAD THROUGHTOUT THE WORLD, LEAVING EVERY GIRLS ON THE PLANET WITH NO OPTION BUT TO BE WITH HIM!" – And that was my other good friend, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the self-proclaimed Siscon Sergeant. Well, that's what I can see from the surface though.

But I know they are something not to be underestimated though.

They are not normal espers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND – I DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLFRIEND?"

"That's so mean Touma-kun. Why don't you honestly tell them about our relationship... you even took something very important from me afterall?"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT STARRY EYES, STOP BRINGING OUT MORE MISUNDERSTANDING HERE!"

I'm doomed. There's nothing left I can do here. I'm doomed... with these two idiots here...

"KAMI-YAN, DON'T TELL ME YOU TOOK... YOU TOOK HER... DON'T TELL ME YOU ALREADY DID THAT...!" my two "very good" friends asked that!

"I DIDN'T DID THAT YOU IDIOT!" I replied to them.

"By the way, let me tell you this Kamijou's girlfriend!"

"What is it?"

Soon, Tsuchimikado walked close to Misaki. After that, he then moved his head close to her ears. I don't know what is he planning to do and what is going to tell to her, but I'm sure of it, it's something bad.

[Shokohou Misaki, this is a warning from the Chairman, don't do something foolish!]

[So you are the Tsuchimikado Motoharu huh – I see. Anyway, I am already involve to this so you can't stop me.]

[Don't be so stubborn. Just because you're a level five doesn't mean you are already the most powerful. Remember, the man you are dealing with here is someone many are interested with.]

[Tell me, what kind of organizations that are keeping an eye on him.]

[It's none of your business.]

[It is my business. If you don't want a fight between you and me right here and right now, tell me!]

[Alright I'll give you a hint. Kamijou Touma is someone who even the most powerful nations and the biggest organizations would be willing to use every kind of intelligence and resource they can use just to know him.]

[I see, that's too interesting, I wish to know more about it.]

[I advise you, Shokohou Misaki – this is my last advice – don't mingle too much into Kami-yan's personal background. It will not only do well to you, but it may even cause some disputes between Academy City and the rest of the World.]

And there ends the conversation between Shokohou Misaki and Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Well, I was so distracted by Aogami to give their conversation some attention. In fact, I failed to notice their conversation at all.

However, something is bothering me. As soon as this two have arrived, I noticed a change of the atmosphere in her. It seems that she is worried about something.

Does this have something to do with these two idiots here?

Soon, the girl who is causing so much problems to me has packed her bags now. Looking at how she moves, it seems that she is in a hurry.

"By the way Touma-kun, I have to go now!"

"Wait; please tell me what you are you going to say... what do you mean about that?"

"I tell you later then!"

She soon gave me a piece of crumpled paper to me secretly. I don't know what it is, but I guess I should keep it then. I think the tension levels in this table are already into the maximum.

And then, after that, she quickly disappeared out into the coffee shop and ran out.

I smell something fishy around here. I guess there is something between these two after all.

However, I feel something big is going to happen soon.

I think I should stay under the radar as much as possible for now.

"Kami-yan, I have a message for you – be careful!"

My eyes suddenly widened. By the way, it was Tsuchimikado. Hearing that statement out from him, I guess he knows something about it.

"Say, Tsuchimikado, tell me what you know?"

"Kami-yan, I think it isn't time yet. I suggest – no I insist that you should stay in your normal life for now."

'I guess, I will learn nothing from you huh, nevermind – it's too late for me now I guess. I wish to know too about why and what is the meaning of all this unidentified stalking and the intensive monitoring... That's all!"

After that, I soon leave the coffee shop. Feeling that the atmosphere around Tsuchimikado wasn't so welcoming after Shokohou's back out, I guess, I should be careful with him then!

DAMN IT! WHEN DID I BECAME THIS PARANOID?

* * *

><p>Part 5: Under a certain bridge in District Seven – May 20, 2014<p>

It was nighttime.

There weren't that much things that night... except that I'm standing under the bridge – and the beautiful cloudless night sky above me.

But, why was here in the first place? – I asked that silly question to myself while I was standing there staring at the night sky.

Then, while I was looking at the beautiful moon, I remembered why.

It was because of a certain piece of crumpled paper I received from a certain blonde girl two days ago in a certain coffee shop two days ago.

It was said there that I should stop by under the bridge and wait for here. In addition to that – she said that I should wait there by 1930H (0730 in the evening).

However, it's already 2115H (0915 in the evening).

In other words, she's late – by one hour and forty-five minutes. It's almost two hours since I was standing here.

Damn that girl, asking me to meet her in the middle of the night and then forgetting it, this is getting troublesome. Then, from that time on, I began to think that I should go home instead.

Maybe something happened to her.

Neeh, that couldn't be. She's a level five and a level five is insanely powerful.

No one would just attack someone like that, right?

Then...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A series of explosion soon shakes the area. It came from a certain bridge, just nearby. What the hell is wrong with this world?

Seeing those series of explosions, everyone would surely panicked, and that includes me. In response to those series of explosions, I then strengthened and enhanced the barrier around me.

I know my misfortunes are the ones causing this, and it wants me to become more unfortunate.

However, a shadow – no, a silhouette of human began to appear out of nowhere. I can't see it properly. Well, I can't blame my eyes for it – it's because it was night after all.

Soon the silhouette began to walk and move closer and closer to me. I need to be alert. This silhouette of a female could attack me anytime soon. However, something's different with this silhouette. It looks more like... more like... more like!

But, moments later, the tension and the alertness around me began to subside. When the silhouette that resembles that of a female became close enough, I soon noticed the blonde hair, the Tokiwadai uniform and the nice bust. It was Shokohou Misaki.

However, upon closer look, I soon noticed something not right happened to her. Her skirts are torn. Her uniform is littered with dirt. Her left arm is full of bruises and her right arm is rather shaky. It seems that she was under attack.

"It's good; they haven't touch you, Touma-kun!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, now let's run – someone is pursuing both you and me!"

And soon roars of engines and wheels were soon heard and it was getting closer.

I guess she's right! We should run then.

And so, we ran out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Part 6: In the shores of a certain river in Academy City – present time<p>

Well, it's somewhat hard to admit it – but Shokohou-san, and me, were trap. The enemy has managed to surrounds us at all directions.

The enemies were all riding some kind of motor vehicles. I don't know what is it, but it seems that they are hostiles.

I guess I have no choice but to do this then.

"Hey, what are you going to do, Touma-kun?" the blond girl behind me asked while shaking.

"Didn't I promise you once, that I would help you – and if you're in danger, then I would help you?"

"I-I-I thought... I thought you were joking when you said that one, Touma-kun."

"No I didn't!"

And so after that brief conversation, I then stand tall in front of the bikers riding on a high-tech motorcycle. Behind me was a scared cute girl – and in front of me is danger...

I hope I look cool in this one.

"Say, I know you, spiky-haired boy?" one of the bikers said.

I wonder what he meant by "I know you" though.

"Did we meet before?"

I wonder what kind of response I would get from this man.

"No, fortunately, we didn't. However, your facial description fits perfectly on what the others said. Spiky haired, tall and lives in District Seven, say, are you the famous killer of District Seven."

I then looked at my hair – well no one else in Academy City I think who has gravity defying hair. Then, the other people as reference, I guess I'm tall, but not much. Finally, there was the description that it lives in District 7, well I also lived in District 7, so...

"Famous Killer of District Seven, what are you talking about?"

Well, not long ago, I do roam the streets of District 7 and apprehend those who disrupt the peace of the District, whether it's a skill-out, an esper, or anybody that destroys the peace of the District.

Well, I guess it was I, yes, it was, which they were talking about. I knew no one in the District who does such things like I do.

"From what I know, others prefer to call me the Peacekeeping Dragon of District Seven."

I just made up that name. I guess I'm a total idiot after all.

"Well, I guess, that means if we can catch the two of you, then it means we have captured to powerful individuals."

"Catch the two of us? Are you joking?"

Soon, an urge inside me to finish this job as soon as possible came out. After that, I thought that it might be good if we finish this fast.

Shokohou-san is injured... I need to bring her to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Shokohou-san, can I ask you two things?"

"What is... What is it, Touma-kun?"

"First, I think you were late because you have protected me from something... I don't know what it was, but I guess I owe you one. So, will you please stay at the back and watch me fight. I guess it's time for you to rest, Shokohou-san."

"How did you know?"

"Because, I don't feel, not even a one, presence of your bees. I usually feel them around you after all. In addition to that, I have a bad feeling with me since the last time we meet in that coffee shop. That's why; I guess it should be time for me to help you."

"But... but I can still –"

"No buts Shokohou-san. And another thing, would you please not tell anyone what happened tonight?"

"Well, if you insist!"

"Thank you very much, Shokohou-san."

After that, I leave her side and step forward. I soon powered up my barrier to full power. Yes, I know, I don't usually set my barrier to full power, but I guess I need to protect her after all.

"Why do you protect someone like her, boy?"

"Protect her, do I need a reason to protect her?"

"Look boy, that girl behind you is the cause of why we can't progress into higher levels. Her AIM fields are unconsciously preventing us from improving by influencing our minds. I thought you were protecting the peace and order of this district, then why do insist of protecting her?"

"Seriously, I think you are wrong at something here. I think the ones who are to blame about why are you all stuck to that level are only yourselves, and no one else. And why do I protect her, like I said earlier, do I need a reason to do it?"

"Are you pissing us off, boy?"

"I'm just telling the truth, that's all!"

"Then prepare yourself, for we shall give you the betting you will never forget!"

"Bring it on!"

And so the battle begins. Once those enemies began to move, a bluish outline began to envelop the boy's body. The battle statistics, in terms of quantity, it is 30 - 1, however, in terms of power...

"Too slow!" His right hand soon began to blur. After that, an invisible being began to take shape from my right hand. Well, it's been a long time since I last scene it, but I think I might need to use it now.

Immediately, the invisible thing charges itself into my opponents' position, taking them down one by one with such speed. It all happens so fast that in less than ten seconds, almost half of them were lying down in the ground.

"Who are... who are you?"

"Who am I, I am Kamijou Touma, a level zero!"

"Don't be afraid of him my men, now charge!"

Almost in an instant, all the remaining queen drivers stepped on the pedal forcefully. They then accelerated fast into my position. Their only objective in their mind I guess is to take me out.

But, that's only the thing I would not allow!

And so, the invisible thing turns its invisible head to the opponents. Realizing what I want, it soon made a daring dash into what's left of them, devouring them one at a time, at a very fast pace of course.

Fifteen seconds later, the battle was over. However, I didn't finish them at all. I just incapacitate them and removed their will to fight. I'm not that bloodthirsty after all.

Given enough time, they would soon recover and maybe we could even meet with them next time but not as enemies.

After that, I then turned my attention on the girl whom I was protecting. I then gave her a smile and said... "It's over, Shokohou-san. Again, thank you very much for helping me a lot!"

Moments later, I then lifted the girl into my back and gave her a piggyback ride.

I soon brought her to the nearest hospital.

(End of Touma's POV)

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

However, somewhere in the city, not far away from the shoreline of a certain river in the outskirts of Academy City lies another incident – the incident that would kick start and would trigger the upcoming events – is taking place inside District Seven's biggest landmark, the windowless building!

"So his starting to make his own moves now, does him?"

"So what are you planning to do now, Aleister?"

"What am I going to do now, what should I do what should I do...?"

"Are you playing mind tricks with me now, Aleister?"

"Hey Tsuchimikado, aren't you curious about this, that my Touma is now starting to interact with the level fives?"

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you trying to tell me this time that you are expecting this already to happen?"

"No Tsuchimikado. I'm not expecting it... I want this to happen."

"Are you saying that you are responsible to what is happening to him right now?"

"No, I'm just working on it, behind the scenes that is."

"Aren't you afraid, that he might do something against your plans... his very powerful, after all?"

"Of course, I'm afraid of my dear Touma. That is why I am going to satisfy his wants and needs. Everything that my Touma is doing, I have already calculated all the risk. And besides, everything that my Touma is doing, all of them, amounts to 99.9% percent of the plan."

"I see... so how about an uprising of your beloved Touma, how are you going to respond to that?"

"I guess I would mobilize everything I had against him. If I require using a million soldiers all at once, then I shall use it then. After all, if he is to rebel against me, I shall declare DEFCON 1."

"You are really sick, Aleister."

"All I want is the ultimate knowledge and the ultimate power. Fortunately, all of them reside inside him."

"Oh well, then Aleister, what are you going to do with the other spectators. It seems that he is very popular among the other organizations. Even the Roman Catholic Church seems to be very interested on him too."

"Don't worry, Tsuchimikado. I would allow them to do what they want. As long as it doesn't intervene with my plans, that is. In fact, Tsuchimikado, I would even allow you to spy on him on behalf of the Anglican Church."

"Hayyy, (sigh), I guess you got me."

"I know everything that is happening on the city. I'm the chairman of this city after all."

"I see."

"By the way, Tsuchimikado, could you please give this message to your superiors in London?"

"What is it then, Aleister?"

"Tell them that I am preparing something big in Academy City, big enough to cause a spur the Anglican Church!"

"What do you say? Why Aleister?"

"Why you might asked? I just want to give my Touma that fun he would never forget! By the way, don't tell them that I told you to tell them this. I want the impression that I don't know what you are doing. I know you could do this perfectly, right?"

"I guess so. Then why did you call me tonight?"

"I just want you to know about my Touma, that's all!"

"You sure are damn twisted, Aleister!"

"Of course I am I've been waiting for decades for my beloved to show up. Now that history is going to change everything from now, I can't wait to witness what was predicted, I couldn't wait to witness what was prophesized eons ago. The time of great change is coming soon."

"Well, I guess, I should keep everything I know here a secret, right?"

"It's up to you then, Fallere825."

"Stop calling me with my magic name. I kind of hate it you know."

"I see... well then you can go now, Fallere825. Good night."

"I guess there's no convincing you right?"

"Hmmm! Well then take care with yourself and be careful... my Touma will soon be awaken and shall herald in the start of the new era!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>Okay that's it folks. About the two different styles of storytelling, I was just experimenting about which way is better.<p>

I hope you everyone gets what I want to write here. Sorry, have you heard about the "Aeon of Horus." I wish to confirm my thoughts about it, so when I read the Light Novel Volume 22, the Epilogue, I have read something there like the Aeon of Horus.

I curious about it, so everyone, can you please tell me what do you know about it?

For those who are curious about when will the others may show up in my story, don't worry about it... They will make an appearance soon into this story... and that includes the characters from both the science side and the magic side.

By the way, what can are your opinions about Aogami Pierce. I'm always interested about this man's background. There's something in him, I don't know what it is, but I think it has to do about the identity of rank six – level five!

Oh right for the pairings, it still undecided. You may wonder why and what is the entire thing I wrote is up there, but don't be bothered too much about it... I was just influenced by the way the other light novels like Baka to Tesuto to Syokanju. By the way, I am reading two light novels right now. (Talking about multitasking)

So ladies and gentlemen, that is all for today, and I hope everyone likes it. For my reviewers, thank you very much for telling me your thoughts about it. I am very glad to read all those positive reviews. Again, thank you very much.

Due to positive response about this light novel, I am going to increase the number of words I am writing here from the usual 3,000 to 7,000. In addition to that, I am going to make an update as soon as possible, two weeks the minimum that is.

Well you have it; this is my Chapter four of my TAMNI Fanfiction. I know this is some kind of awkward, but I hope you will bear my grammar, and yes the story, sorry about it.

By the way, good night gentlemen. I have to do more works... I'm also working on a different fanfiction novel - When Two Worlds Collide (a Familiar of Zero fanfiction). That novel, it's also kind of similar to that of TAMNI, I used the magic vs science plus colonialism concept there. Anyway, leave your suggestions and your comments in the review. Do not forget to review and tell me what I should add in my story. Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Obsessions

* * *

><p>Part 1: Academy City – June 23, 2014<p>

Today was like any other day. The sun is shining bright, the clouds the calmly passing on our heads. Birds are chirping around beautifully in the sky. It was indeed a beautiful day (and is almost noon too (1159H)).

And here we have a man. Sitting on the bench lazily, he raised his right arm and covered the sun with his right hand. He was deep in thought.

What was he thinking?

Why is he lazily sitting in the middle of that certain park in District 7?

It was Monday morning – and he should be in class today, so what is he doing here.

And soon the answer arrived. It was a girl. Along with her is a group of boys, delinquents if you want.

And who is the girl, well; she was Frenda Seivelun, one of the "commanders" of ITEM.

And right now, she is in front of a certain boy who is lazily raising his right arm while looking at his right hand. Well, he has the usual uniform with him and that gravity defying spiky black hair of his – and his name is Kamijou Touma.

-And now a brief summary before this event took place.

Well, it's been a month since he last encountered a member of the ITEM, and that last time was in a certain restaurant just a few blocks away from the park. It was also the first time he meets the Mental Out, Shokohou Misaki, the girl that was always bugging him day in and day out since that May 20 incident.

Well since that day, nothing big has been happening on his life, and every day is just like the day yesterday. The blonde girl always storms him on his dorm, is very clingy on him and always bugs him with her bees (and everytime a bee comes near him, his ability automatically negates the power of the Mental Out, causing the poor guy to wonder what is he doing near a spiky haired boy).

Well, so much for that, a few hours back, a letter was intentionally slide in the openings of his very misfortunate door. Today his door has given him a unique form of fortunate/misfortunate surprise. There was a letter on his door. Seeing the letter there, he immediately opened the seal of the letter and read it.

Well, there was only one sentence on the A-4 size paper, all in bold characters and very large fonts. Whoever wrote this letter seriously has issues. A huge sweat drop immediately appeared behind our protagonist. And the letter said:

"**KAMIJOU TOUMA, GO TO THE PARK IN DISTRICT SEVEN BY 0900H OR WE WILL DESTROY AND BURN DOWN YOUR DORMITORY!"**

And that is the reason why out protagonist skips on his class, lazily sits on a bench for 179 minutes and looks like some hot, crispy and brown meal on some fastfood restaurant.

But now that's not what he worries about. In front of him is a small girl accompanied by what looks like to be delinquents or something like that. Plus there was also the blackmail about burning his dormitory.

Immediately after noticing the group of teenagers appeared and is looking at him as if he was some sort of food, he immediately raised down his arm and grabbed something from his pocket. It was the letter that was sent to him just this morning.

"Are you the one who sent this letter?"

"And what if I say yes?"

"Damn, do you know how much damage this will do to my grades? My grades are down to the ground you know."

Well seeing the spiky haired boy sitting right there in that certain bench on that certain park and at the same time was observing him since he came this morning, he then looked the boy on the eyes and placed her left hand on her waist, as if she is going to grab something from there.

"Are you telling me that you are concern about your grades right now, level zero?"

"Yeah, and in fact I still have a mountain of assignments back in my dorm, so if you burn the dorm, you may end up damaging my unfinished homework."

"Why you?"

The girl immediately grabbed a pistol from her waist. She quickly aimed the bullet the boy's head and pressed the trigger. Moments later, a loud bang sound filled the area.

However, the attempt to shot that level zero in front of her failed. The bullet simply was simply hovering in the ground, almost three meters away from him. It was as if the bullet was stopped on its tracks with something invisible.

"Are you done?"

Soon Touma turned his head that looks quite lazy and intimidated right now as his back is already bothering him right now since his been sitting there for hours under the blazing heat of the sun.

"Well, I see why she's very basically very obsessed on you. I heard there was only one man who can stop a bullet right on its tracks like that, in the end, now I know there is a second man."

"I don't care what you are talking about, so can I leave now... I have to make up for my half-day absent."

"Do you really want me to burn your dorm?"

The boy soon stood up and threw that piece of paper into the trashcan near him. He soon turned his back on her and made a slow and steady walk away from her.

"That is if you can answer all my homework, then, its okay if you burn my dorm – but you'll have to pass through me first!"

"Anyway, Imagine Breaker or should I call you, Kamijou Touma, Miss Mugino Shizuri wants to have a piece of you. She wants a rematch by tonight. District Seventeen, in the railway station. That's all!"

And so the blonde-haired woman turned her back on the boy that has begun walking away from her. But realizing if the boy even made a thought on what she just said to him moments ago, she then grabbed some explosives and threw it to the boy.

And yet again, the explosives' explosive power was simply absorbed by the barrier that was surrounding him.

"Do you understand, Kamijou Touma?"

But there was no reply. The boy just continued on walking along a straight line, away from her. The boy didn't even bother giving the girl any answer at all.

He just walked away as if nothing had happened.

And this made Frenda very pissed off.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Somewhere in Academy City – June 21 (Flashback two days ago)<p>

Power surging; the area was field with a display on green lights. With power levels and AIM fields in the area flowing like great ocean current, the industrial site was surely something everyone would be pleased to see.

But this is not some sort of pyrotechnics display nor some kind of esper exhibition for the world to see. It was a product of rage and wrath. And the AIM field is from a level five. And the green lights are high-energy concentrated ball of particles (particles that makes particles like cosmic rays pale in comparison with it). And the amount of power – enough to demolish an entire army is mere seconds.

Yes – it was Shizuri Mugino – the level five number four – the legendary Meltdowner. Well, it's a form of power display but it's not for the masses to see. Instead, it was to show herself she has what it takes to take down one of the most powerful man she had ever faced – the man who have beaten here without even letting a drop of sweat spill itself down the ground – Kamijou Touma.

She was planning to make her move a month ago on the "very powerful opponent" of hers. She has been observing the man's moves together with Shokohou Misaki, the Mental Out. She also noticed the amount of men and was aware of the sheer powers of the organizations following the men. But she wants to ignore them and instead have decided to challenge the man for a rematch on May 22.

However, there was that Riverside incident. In total, there were fifty-five Deadlocks against 15 high level espers known as bees. The battle statistics was four to one. The battle was even. However, the encounter, with reasons yet unknown, suddenly turns to worse for Misaki's side and in the end, she lost and all of her bees were incapacitated.

But, when Kamijou Touma entered into battle, the tides suddenly changed. Touma single-handedly defeated a force that was enough to subdue a Level 5 esper with ease. This event was then known to all organization spying on the two of them and was called the Riverside incident.

Knowing how powerful the Imagine Breaker is, Mugino immediately to postpone the battle knowing that winning against him is impossible. She then left off their base and made her three weeks enhancement training in District 17.

And now she's back – more powerful than before looking at the balls of light surrounding her. After that, she then awkwardly stares at the moon with one of her high-energy particle sphere at the moon.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA, YOU SHALL BOW TO ME AND I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

With that, a large particle beam immediately fired out into the sky, heading straight for the moon. For a few moments, a green fine line emerges out of District 17 lighting up the seemingly gloomy night. It lasted for a full six seconds and powerful enough to be picked up and caused some malfunctions due to all high-energy particle detectors around the world. It was even powerful enough to land on the surface of the moon a few seconds later.

"I shall... I shall beat you with this... Kamijou Touma!"

That was the last thing she said before she kneels down the ground because of exhaustion.

Afterall, all that power she just released in six seconds was equal to the power 30 megatons of thermonuclear bomb could do – all focused in a beam with a diameter of 3 millimeters. It's like five bombs exploding around her per second – all at once and all focused on a diameter of a point of a pen.

* * *

><p>Part 3: District 7, the Windowless Building – June 21<p>

"We have detected a large particle beam launched in District Seven."

"Sir, we have detected a large two to four millimeter diameter beam off the skies Academy City."

"Sir, our moon observation rovers as detected a massive explosion on the surface of the moon."

Reports after reports were bombarding the man who was floating upside down inside a cylinder full of liquid. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him, it was Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"Hey, why did you call me this time of the day? DO you I was about to sleep for today? (Sigh) I guess it's about your beloved pet again isn't it right, Aliester Crowley?"

"Well, it's not about him – only a related thing about him."

"Si, it's about him alright. Well, tell me, what is that guy doing again?"

"A large particle beam has just been discharge in the industrial site of District 17. It was large enough to cause an explosion equivalent to a kiloton bomb. It all came from Mugino Shizuri."

"Mugino Shizuri, the Meltdowner – how does this relate to him?"

"The Meltdowner has manage to fell into obsession with him. It's quite charming for such a girl like her to do so much effort for a person like the master of the Imagine Breaker. I guess that man has the power to influence people to improve themselves."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do this time?"

"Keep an eye on the two of them. This is going to be very interesting, now that the master of the Imagine Breaker, Kamijou Touma has the Mental Out and her bees with him this time."

"That's it, well, and then don't worry about it. I got it covered – but for one condition!"

"Condition, what is that? Do you want to ask me again on something again - like what you did last time?"

"Well, you have read my mind. Anyway, I wish to know about the Riverside incident. I witnessed that battle myself, and I know there was a big chance for the Mental Out to win that battle. So what happened – and why did she lost that battle all of a sudden?"

"I see – so you want to know about that? It wasn't I who did it. It was an outsider organization. They wish to know the battle capacity of the alleged Imagine Breaker. I gave them the authority to do as they wish since I also want know what he could do."

"So there was an intervention then. But how did they do that?"

"Simple, I allowed them to use a more advanced deadlocks for that battle. Once they activated the weapon, the Mental Out's primary ability was soon suspended, causing her to be defeated."

"I see – so well, I shall go now, I still have your pet to watch on."

"Okay then."

And so, a girl then entered the room, take hold of the man and teleported him out of the building. Moments later the man was left alone again floating upside down inside the tank.

* * *

><p>Part 4: District Seven – June 23, 2014 - 330 minutes before nightfall<p>

And now back to our ever lively and misfortunate protagonist. Today he just manages to have another great bad luck. Tonight, our Kamijou Touma is going to engage on a battle with one of the most powerful espers in Academy City.

Just a few hours ago, a group of espers from the ITEM went to him to give him the challenge from the Meltdowner. Looking at the letter, it was quite threatening for him. Of course, dormitories' being burned because of him is a usual occurrence in the city. In fact, dormitory owners feared the name Kamijou Touma, and just hearing his motives staying inside a dormitory is equal to losing the business.

However, for some reasons, Kamijou Touma still manages to find a dorm to live in (all thanks to the intervention of some invisible hands) – and all those dorms he lived in are just a few blocks away from the windowless building.

The dormitories that were affected by his misfortune didn't say anything to him. There was one case that a dorm owner was very happy that the dorm was destroyed - and forgives him immediately and claimed he has no regrets. That man back then, after entertaining the bringer of misfortune, immediately returned to his work counting on the paper bills on a black briefcase.

At least he wants to clear his reputation as the dorm slayer.

Realizing that new objective of his, Kamijou Touma immediately clenched his fist and threw a punch into the sky.

"Okay then – I'll accept your challenge Mugino Shizuri – let's do our duel!"

Well, our protagonist always go to fights either they are related or unrelated to him – but today he was going to battle because of one simple yet a well – um... a good one.

Anyway, today, he agreed on the challenge to duel the Meltdowner, because he doesn't want to add another dormitory on his list of dormitories destroyed.

* * *

><p>Part 5: The Windowless Building, June 23, 2014 - 240 minutes before nightfall<p>

While our protagonist is making his way into that old industrial complex in District 17, another important event is happening inside the windowless building back at District 7. Well, as usual, there was that human who has its gender unidentified and is floating upside down inside a cylindrical tank.

But today, it's different.

On the cylindrical tank's glass walls, a few rectangular boxes emerge on it. In total, there were seven of them. And each of those boxes show people – with their face censored. It was a meeting between the Chairman of Academy City and powerful people outside the city.

Afterall, there was that incident in Academy City, which caused a confusion around the world, especially for those who knew (half of it) what was happening.

The international community have managed to get a very good look on a green fine line that was streaking out of Academy City, with power so intense, residents (and also agents) in Yokohama have witnessed and filmed that glowing green light in the sky. Aside from that, observatories around the world have found some very interesting data on high-energy particles, plus there was that kiloton size explosion detected too in the moon.

So, many powerful people is curious about what's the city of knowledge is doing. They also wanted to know what kind of new wonder weapon the Chairman has on his disposal that is powerful enough to cause an explosion on the moon, which is 400,000 kilometers away from Academy City.

"Crowley, what was that all about?"

"About what – what are you talking about Mr. 1?"

"Don't act dumb, Crowley – you know what we are talking about!"

All of them were somewhat irritated. Afterall, these people are the once that are controlling the world from behind the curtains of deceit. This people are responsible to how the Science side of the world is moving – and that includes the progress of technology and the wars for resources in the world.

But Aleister was just smiling – as if they are completely ignorant of what the walled city has enstored for the world.

"Do you wish to know what that was all about?"

"Is it about that negating boy of yours or the white haired one?"

"Is it him or the replacement?"

"Is it that electric master?"

"What is it?"

All of them where guessing. It's natural. Afterall, they have no idea what is going on inside Academy City.

"Shut up, all your guesses are wrong, it was number four."

"Number four; can number four release that much power?"

"Is number four on the verge of becoming a level six?"

"Level six, hmm – I guess."

Aleister smiled in front of them. Mysteriously, he then raised his head, which was looking down on the top of the chamber. Afterall, he was floating upside down inside that tank.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to tell all of you. My beloved Imagine Breaker is going to face the women who made an explosion on the moon, number four – the Meltdowner."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, and in fact – I would like all of you to bear witness on such an event."

"I would love to watch it then."

The censor of one of the screens was gone. An image of a woman wearing a wonderful and an elegantly decorated shrine maiden kimono wielding a bow and arrow appeared. She was Ms. 4. Her name was not known even by the Chairman of Academy City. The only thing they know about this woman is that she is one of the former secret retainers of the late Emperor of Japan. It was said she is part of a secret organization running under Tokyo whose objective is quite blurry. They know little about her.

"I would love too." The woman said.

"Very well, I'll let your people inside the city witness the fight – but I would never allow interference in the battle. That's the only rule!"

"Very well then, so why there are only five of us here? Where are the others, I thought there are 77 of us in all."

"I don't know – but I don't care as long as they don't disturb this battle."

"Ohh – don't worry Aleister, we would tell the rest about not interrupting with the battle. Of course we will."

"Hmm – I okay, the battle would take place tonight in District 17."

* * *

><p>Part 6: District 17, June 23, 2014 - nightfall<p>

The battlefield – it was quite large. The scenery is similar to a movie –as if some sort of battle from the Expendables is going to happen here. However, today's battle would not include any kind of human weaponry.

Slowly but surely, one man is walking silently on the industrial grounds. He has spiky black hair and is wearing a white-blue hooded jacket eventhough its summer night. His hands are buried inside his pocket. The hood of his jacket is dancing through the air as he walks closer into the place of battle.

Who is he – his name is Kamijou Touma. And today, this would and might be one of the hardest fights he will ever play since he was in this walled city of knowledge.

But his not allow today. Hidden in the shadows, and walking as silent as a cat, black masked men armed with pistols and submachine guns are rushing in to the point of the battlefield. They are sent in by several big and dark organizations scattered throughout the world and are conducting operation here in Academy City. Their objectives – witness the fight and report it to their superiors.

Walking silently on the stony earth, he finally reaches his objective. At the middle of the abandoned industrial area, He finally encountered the woman who decided to challenge him. Standing in front of him and wearing elegant clothes, green orbs began to appear around here.

It was the Meltdowner, the number four level five. She was Shizuri Mugino.

And without warning, a barrage of a thousand watts of high-energy particle beams began to bathe the spiky haired man, all focused to him with pinpoint accuracy.

And without any much effort, the barrier surrounding our protagonist simply warded off all of them and deflected it all to the sky.

"Is that how you welcome me who walked out from District Seven to here?"

"Yes, that's how I'm going welcome you – WITH FORCE!"

And so Mugino jumped off away from her former position. She then pointed out here fingers into the man. Immediately 10 orbs of green light emerge out of nowhere and begin firing with full intensity into the spiky haired boy.

But the spiky haired boy simply moved his right hand in and moved a step forward afterwards. Moments later, the invisible barrier around him immediately moved further outwards giving him more area.

"Let's finish this now!"

After that bold declaration, Touma's right hand began to blur. His movements began to move fast. However, twenty or more balls of green light began to emerge in front of him. All of them began to follow into his every movement.

Mugino soon moved as far away from the spiky haired as much as she can. Immediately, when she reaches a certain distance away from the boy, she then stopped.

"I agree with you, let's end this as quickly as possible!"

Soon, rays of green light began to stream into the level five esper. Noticing those rivers of light, our spiky haired protagonist began to move faster. But the balls of light immediately followed his every step, blocking them all of his movements. His barrier can resist all those damages without a dent but his movements would be hindered especially when his armor deflected so much attack.

And today, he is being attacked at multiple angles and at all sides. Every one of those attacking beams of light also packs a punch on his barrier, causing his to slowdown.

But our protagonist left out a smile.

"I guess I have no choice then!"

Within less than a second, something different is taking place now. Our protagonist now stood in the ground, without so much of a movement, except on his blurry right hand and shining left hand.

A second later, an invisible thing began to come out of his right hand. It's invisible, so no one can really see it. The only way to know that it's there is the way things around the boy is moving. And everything around the spiky haired boy is moving with sheer destruction, fear, and chaos.

Moments later, the spiky haired boy cleared out all the moving spheres of green light that was bothering him moments ago... but –

"It's over, Kamijou Touma!" said by the woman standing on top of a pile of containers.

* * *

><p>Part 7: District 7 – the Windowless Building – same date<p>

"Warning: massive energy source has been noticed in District 17."

"Warning: Sensors overload!"

"Warning: 630 petajoules of energy has been detected in District 17."

"Warning: DEFCON 2 declared – imminent destruction of Academy City – 99%"

Left and right, rectangles containing statistics, mathematical equations, maps, and warning signs emerge in front of the man who was floating inside a cylindrical tank. His name of course was Aleister Crowley.

Busy watching his Touma fighting his Mugino, he just simply ignored all those warning signs shown inside his tank, eventhough his monitors are warning him that an energy equivalent to a 150 megaton nuclear bomb, three times larger than the Tsar Bomba and five times larger than Mugino's previous attack on the moon.

Inside that tank, he just enjoyed watching the scenery like it's a movie on a cinema. He was just smiling.

"Touma, Mugino – my pride and glory, show me what the two of you can do!"

After that, an evil laugh enveloped the entire room.

* * *

><p>Part 8: District 17, same date<p>

Metal melting and any combustible burned. The air around the ball of green light began to circulate around here. The air around here is moving like a tornado, spinning upward and grabbing out everything it can up into the sky, superheated by her sphere of high-energy and extremely hot super-energetic particle ball.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA – IT'S OVER!"

The small beam, as fine as hair, began to shot out from her. All of that energy, 630 petajoules of pure energy, was fired from that green sphere of high-energy particles, all focused, and aimed into the spiky haired boy.

However, the boy just smiled.

Less than seven meters away from the boy, the green particle beam stopped. Roaring noises and clashing forces began to blow everything in the area, creating a clearing that is 23 meters in radius.

It was the invisible thing. It directly blocked the attack.

But something isn't right. Mugino wasn't shocked or surprised that her strong attack was blocked just like that. Instead, she was smiling; eventhough blood is starting to gush out from her nose and ears as well as her mouth. It was as if she was expecting.

"I'M SORRY, KAMIJOU TOUMA, BUT I'M NOT OVER YET!"

Failing to notice it, all those thirty-two balls of light that was disturbing him moments ago and preventing him to get near to her, had merge into one ball. Moments later, it launches a very powerful beam of light, with a power equivalent to a thirty-megaton bomb.

It then reaches Touma's barrier almost in an instant. It has now become a two-sided attack, one of the front and one on the back.

His barrier is strong. However, it has limitations. Too much attack power could overwhelm his defenses. And this is what is happening today. The attack on his back is starting to penetrate his shield.

Yet again, he smirked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Touma was beginning to laugh like a maniac. Soon, the invisible thing clinging on his arm began to gush out of him along with great power. The power was so great that the invisible thing became visible. It then took the image of a dragon.

Soon, the dragon flew upward into the sky, along with it the two particle beams. The two beams stream up into the sky and then disappeared.

Again almost in an instant, Touma, who looks a psych maniac on the loss, moves so fast that he reached the woman's position in less than a second, eventhough there is a long 28 meter distance between them.

By the time, he reached Mugino's position his facial expression soon returned to normal. He then pinned down the Meltdowner into the already unstable stack of cargo container in an 'unusual manner' with him on the top, and the girl under him.

He then clinched his right hand and threw a punch to the Meltdowner.

However, he stopped his punch midway in the air.

"I win!" Touma said.

"I see, so I lost!" Mugino replied.

After that, she lost her consciousness.

"So you really did your best. You've almost got me there."

He then looked at his left arm, which is full of wounds and blood dripping out of it.

The boy then smiled. He then carried the female esper on his back and slowly walked away out from the scene and into District 7's hospital – to a certain doctor who he knows well.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines: Academy City, District 7, the Windowless Building – Two Weeks Later<p>

It's been two weeks since then. But for the world who have just been made aware of the total firepower of Academy City (by watching number four and the Imagine Breaker fight), the Windowless Building's resident, Aliester Crowley has been very busy since then.

One after the other, all other 49 members are always demanding to get a closer look on the Imagine Breaker and the Meltdowner (eventhough they are already close monitoring the two subjects for a while now). However, Aliester doesn't want to add more observers unto the two. This made almost half of them, about 36 of them to complain nonstop to him.

But he just simply ignored them.

Afterall, Academy City has many hidden secrets along with weapons of mass destruction. Attacking Academy City for the sake of knowing its secret is a foolish act (well, even for the most powerful of countries, the knowledge enstored inside Academy City is more than enough to reason up themselves)

Anyway, about our protagonist, his is doing much fine. Eventhough this boy has some miraculous healing speed; his wounds on his left arms are still partially uncured. This is the testament of how much power he used last time. The Imagine Breaker could be described as the ultimate defense, but his ultimate defense still has some limits. And Shizuri Mugino has proven that.

About the Meltdowner, she's still on the hospital. Using energy more than enough to destroy cities and nations, her AIM field is acting erratically. She tried to use the power only a level six could do, which is way beyond her level right now. The good thing though is that she regained consciousness and can use her power again. The bad thing is that using too much power is very unhealthy to her, and her brain was somehow affected by it, along with her entire nervous system and circulatory system.

But for the VIP guest of that fight, the Chairman of Academy City himself was more than happy to see that his Meltdowner and the Imagine Breaker are fine. Afterall, these two persons are very important for him, and in fact, all of them are important to him.

However, today he has a rare guest and an unexpected one.

She is the 77th member of this top-secret group. She has power over something which is completely different from the one Academy City is proud of. However, this kind of power is mostly hidden throughout the pages of history. This power is the complete opposite of magic, one that requires no reason to use. It was magic and she is from the magic side.

However, this is not your ordinary magical side. This one is a very big organization, one that is controlling a group a size of a nation. This is the Anglican Church and she is no other than archbishop of the church. Her name is Laura Stuart – the leader of the Anglican Church and the magical society inside it – the Necessarius.

"So, you have decided to show yourself today, Laura Stuart."

"I wish to know to myself the commotion your boy has done to the rest of the world you know. Even the Vatican and Moscow are all aware about this you know."

"I see. This is very interesting."

"I wonder though, what is it that you yourself are doing inside that walled city of yours."

"Me, what am I doing, doing what others do as usual."

"Doing as usual, like beaming a powerful particle beam into the moon, or shocking out the entire magical community with a sudden and huge disturbance of mana."

Yes, power of the Imagine Breaker isn't just for negating AIM fields; it also has the ability to negate mana, the blood, and the life source of magic. The massive release of the power of the Imagine Breaker, a power no one really knew what it is, has disturbed all forms of power throughout the entire planet.

"Well, yes – it was two of my beloved espers that fought themselves out in a night with all their power. It's usual."

"I see, well – I don't know what are you planning to do now Aliester, but it has been decided by all of the United Kingdom and the Anglican Church!"

"I see, so you're making the first move afterall, fine by me then."

"So the war has been declared."

"No, I don't wish to see a war right now. I promise I can destroy the Anglican Church right away, but now I don't think it would be appropriate for the two of us to start fighting a war. The Russian Orthodox and the Roman Catholic would soon make their move, and I don't wish too much conflict for now – so how about this."

"About what Aliester?"

"How about a team duel?"

"A team duel, that sounds interesting. Well then, let's do it then and where would be the battlefield."

"Academy City"

"Your form of entertainment is quite warped, Aliester."

"You have no idea, Laura. So, how about this, if you win, I can give my pride and glory!"

"Your pride and glory, you mean the wielder of the Imagine Breaker?"

"Yes, him – I'll give him to you - that is if you win this battle."

Hearing about Aliester offers, Laura eyes began to look like stars. This is quite a gamble. The Imagine Breaker is one of the most powerful weapon there is on the Science side, and that weapon doesn't even have affiliations to Science nor to Magic.

The presence of the Imagine Breaker alone in Academy City boosted up its offensive and defensive capabilities to the roof, making Academy City almost invincible.

But if the Academy City has number one and Imagine Breaker as its main source of attack and defense, the Anglican Church also has its own superweapon.

This battle would be the fight between superweapons.

"I agree."

"However, if I win, I want something in exchange."

"In exchange, what do you want?"

"A fair deal."

"A fair deal?"

"I want Index Librorum Prohibitorum"

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum?"

"Exactly!"

Then Laura began to think about what she should do. Imagine Breaker would boost the firepower of the Anglican Church. Combine that with the power of Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the already invincible Anglican Church would become godlike invincible.

Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the superweapon of the Anglican Church, a girl who can harness the power of all 103000 grimoires using John's Pen Mode, a weapon feared even by the most powerful domination in the world, the Roman Catholic Church. If she lost, it would be a tactical defeat by England.

But the risk is just too great. However, she's confident that superweapon of England is stronger than Academy City's Imagine Breaker.

"Agree!"

And then, Laura soon terminated there communication after that.

Soon, the Chairman was left alone inside his cylindrical tank – but he was laughing aloud.

"Laura Stuart, you have no idea how powerful my precious Imagine Breaker is, do you? Well then, don't worry Laura, even if I win, I would allow you to use your Index Librorum Prohibitorum anyway. I'm quite a generous man, you know! All I want is to have my precious Kamijou Touma has someone to play with anyway."

And after that, Aliester Crowley even laughed harder.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>Okay folks, this is the latest chapter of my story. By the way Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone around the world – and this is I again, you're OtakuPrince!<p>

Promise, I'm will never use first person writing here. It was a failure and there were almost no reaction from everyone. I don't know what everyone is thinking right now since there were no reviews.

Anyway, about the pairing, I have already in mind though but still I would like to hear what everyone has in mind.

Did I overpower Touma and Mugino? I hope I didn't.

Well, for all Index fans don't worry. She will make her debut in next chapter, but this time, I don't want to see her dangling on someone's window anymore. Although I will keep her insane appetite, her likings to Magical Powered Super Android Girl Kanamin, and the biting – I would allow her to use the John's Pen Mode here anytime she likes it.

Plus we will have another addition to the set of characters here in the next chapter too.

Well you have it; this is my Chapter five of my TAMNI Fanfiction. I know this is some kind of awkward, but I hope you will bear my grammar, and yes the story, sorry about it.

By the way, good night gentlemen. I have to do more works... I'm also working on a different fanfiction novel - When Two Worlds Collide (a Familiar of Zero fanfiction). That novel, it's also somewhat similar to that of TAMNI, I used the magic vs. science plus colonialism concept there. Also, I'm going to revive my other work – my Naruto fanfiction too. Anyway, leave your suggestions and your comments in the review. Do not forget to review and tell me what I should add in my story. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
